Let It Out
by Titou Douh
Summary: A à peine cinq ans, Roy Mustang trouve sur sa route le premier obstacle que la vie y a placé sous la forme d'un tragique incendie. Heureusement pour lui, le futur ne lui réserve pas que des mauvaises choses et, bien assez tôt, il fait la rencontre de mademoiselle Hawkeye, véritable oasis de douceur dans ce monde sans saveur.
1. L'Enfance

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist (manga et anime _Brotherhood_.)

**Titre :** _Let it out_ (tiré de l'OST de l'anime Brotherhood parce vraiment, après avoir cherché la traduction des paroles sur le net, je me suis dit que ça collait incroyablement bien à Roy et Riza…)

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ainsi que l'anime Brotherhood ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa, et des studios d'animation Bones. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Chris Mustang (A.K.A. Madame Christmas), Berthold Hawkeye (père de Riza et Maître de Roy), Maes Hughes, quelques autres personnages de l'histoire principale comme Kain Fuery ou Jean Havoc, OCs.

**Résumé :** Spoilers sur le passé de Roy et Riza – Il se dit que si tout était à refaire, exactement de la même façon – malgré la mort prématurée de ses parents, la guerre d'Ishbal et, plus tard, l'incident avec les Homoncules et la disparition tragique de Hughes – il signerait sans aucune hésitation.

**Notes** **:** J'avais seulement quelques mots et scènes en tête lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cet écrit. Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il serait aussi long mais j'ai décidé de me laisser porter par l'écriture quand je me suis rendue compte que ça venait facilement.

J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le net afin de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi, évidemment, et certains faits dépeints ici sont donc avérés, d'où les spoilers (principalement l'adoption de Roy par Chris Mustang suite à la mort de ses parents, survenue lorsqu'il était très jeune, et son apprentissage de l'Alchimie auprès de Berthold Hawkeye. Il y a également une partie se référant à l'un des OAV de l'anime Brotherhood et traitant de son amitié avec Hughes et un homme Ishbal). J'ai aussi repris le surnom _Roy-boy_, que Madame Christmas utilise lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Roy. Pour le reste, la majorité des détails sont de mon fait et sont donc **_complètement inventés_**.

La raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit ceci est que je me suis posé quelques questions concernant le passé de Roy et que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les réponses que je cherchais. J'ai donc comblé le vide à ma manière, avec l'écriture. C'est une vision assez personnelle du personnage de Roy, aussi j'espère que tout ceci vous plaira, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture et un agréable moment.

(En ce qui concerne les updates, elles auront lieu chaque Vendredi si tout se passe bien.)

x

* * *

_**xXx Let It Out xXx**_

_**Première partie : l'enfance**_

* * *

x

Riant aux éclats, Roy évite habilement la paire de mains qui veut l'attraper et se remet à courir de toutes ses forces. Son poursuivant grogne lourdement, se plaint de tricherie et le petit garçon lui tire la langue avant d'accélérer son pas. Autour d'eux, l'obscurité commence à être omniprésente et les deux amis décident finalement de se séparer, à regret, en se promettant mutuellement de se retrouver le lendemain aux aurores. Fatigué, son dos douloureux, le jeune Mustang emprunte le chemin qu'il a appris à connaitre par cœur et se fait une joie de rentrer chez lui : après tout, ce soir, sa maman a préparé son plat préféré.

Soudain, il aperçoit dans le ciel un épais nuage de fumée et le suit du regard avant de se glacer d'effroi : il provient de l'endroit où sa maison est construite et une peur sourde l'engloutit. Le petit garçon se remet à courir et finit son trajet à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, des sanglots dans la gorge et ses petites mains d'enfant étreignant fermement le petit pendentif que son père lui a offert deux jours avant.

Roy a à peine cinq ans et, malheureusement, il vient de perdre ses parents.

x

* * *

x

Les premiers temps suivant la disparition de ses parents, le petit garçon est confié aux bons soins des services sociaux qui sont décidément bien embêtés. La procédure veut qu'ils recherchent les autres membres de sa famille mais Roy n'en connait aucun. Il n'a jamais eu que son père et sa mère et n'a aucun souvenir de quiconque ayant pu lui être relié par le sang. Aussi, il est finalement placé dans un orphelinat, en attendant.

Les jours passent les uns après les autres et l'orphelin s'habitue difficilement à la vie de dortoir. Les autres enfants le regardent bizarrement et l'évitent, murmurant sur son passage, et Roy fait semblant de ne pas les entendre. Le soir, recroquevillé dans son lit, il se chuchote des histoires de familles heureuses, de parents aimant puis pleure en silence avant de finalement s'endormir, le cœur lourd.

Petit à petit, le petit garçon se renferme sur lui-même, perd l'envie de sourire. Il ne parle presque plus, sinon pour répondre aux questions que les adultes lui posent, et son appétit est très souvent absent. Les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat ont arrêté de s'en prendre à lui après que l'un d'eux ait été pris sur le fait, mais le mal est déjà fait, et Roy ressemble de plus en plus à une poupée de chiffons qui se laisse porter par le temps.

Sa délivrance arrive un jour de Mai, lorsque mademoiselle Wright, la responsable de l'orphelinat, vient l'aborder avec un sourire doux. Elle lui annonce, la voix tranquille, qu'ils ont enfin réussi à trouver un membre de sa famille, et que ce dernier a accepté de s'occuper de lui à condition qu'il reste à leur charge le temps que les modifications administratives et les travaux nécessaires à son emménagement soient réalisés. Mademoiselle Wright lui apprend donc qu'il a une tante, Chris Mustang, et le renseigne brièvement à propos des évènements qui arriveront dans un futur proche. A l'idée de sortir de cet Enfer sur Terre, les yeux du petit garçon se mettent à nouveau à briller de cette lueur si particulière qui anime l'âme d'un enfant.

Roy vient tout juste d'avoir six ans et a enfin retrouvé le sourire.

x

* * *

x

Les premiers jours qu'il passe chez sa tante sont difficiles. Roy a dû déménager à Central pour emménager chez elle et la première chose qui l'étonne est la devanture du bar dont Chris Mustang est propriétaire. La femme lui fait visiter la pièce principale tout en lui expliquant qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un endroit pour un enfant avant de lui faire monter un escalier très étroit. Après deux volées de marches, Roy se retrouve dans un couloir au plafond assez bas pour que sa tante ait à se baisser légèrement pour ne pas se cogner et ouvre la porte de ce qui sera désormais sa chambre.

La pièce est meublée sommairement et le regard du petit garçon passe rapidement sur son nouveau lit et l'armoire en chêne qui habille l'un des pans de mur. Une table de nuit munie d'une lampe à huile et un tapis aux couleurs chaudes finissent le tableau et sa tante lui apprend que ce dernier élément est un cadeau de ses filles, chose que Roy ne comprend pas car mademoiselle Wright lui a bien spécifié que la femme n'a pas d'enfant.

Le petit garçon qu'il est hausse alors les épaules, décidant que ça n'a pas d'importance réelle, et s'avance à pas lents dans sa nouvelle chambre. L'idée qu'il a à nouveau un chez lui l'effleure doucement et un sourire timide ourle ses lèvres avant qu'il se retourne vers sa tante pour lui dire merci. Chris Mustang lui adresse un regard indifférent et le cœur de Roy loupe un battement dans sa poitrine puis la femme le laisse s'installer tranquillement.

Le garçon passe les jours suivants dans sa chambre, tente de s'imprégner des lieux. Sa tante a mentionné le fait qu'il devra à nouveau être scolarisé, ce qui ne l'a pas vraiment dérangé, et il reprend le chemin de l'école au début du mois suivant.

Roy aura sept ans dans peu de temps et a retrouvé un endroit qu'il a envie d'appeler un chez soi.

x

* * *

x

Le temps file à une vitesse impressionnante. Le petit garçon ne voit pas les jours défiler mais il préfère autant ça. Sa tante n'a pas changé d'attitude en un an et il se retrouve très souvent à être de corvée de nettoyage quand arrive la fin de ses cours. Il ne peut pas dire que ça lui plaît, pas vraiment, mais il a ainsi pu nouer quelques liens avec les 'filles' de Chris Mustang. L'une d'entre elles, Maya, l'a même affublé d'un surnom qui le fait grimacer : Roy-boy.

La première fois qu'elle entend le sobriquet, sa tante sourit ironiquement et lui lance que ça lui va parfaitement bien. Roy ne répond pas et se concentre sur le couteau qu'il tient entre ses mains afin de ne pas se couper. Il ne sait pas vraiment si la femme le déteste, si elle tolère sa présence ou si elle cache bien ses sentiments et c'est assez déroutant mais les filles savent le mettre à l'aise et le faire rire, et c'est ce qui est important.

Le soir, lorsqu'il s'apprête à se coucher, le petit garçon repense aux moments qu'il a vécus dans la journée en souriant et se dit que demain est un jour nouveau, puis ferme les yeux paisiblement. Parfois, après la fermeture du bar, tard dans la nuit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à nouveau. Chris Mustang s'avance alors en silence dans la pièce pour venir doucement passer sa main dans les cheveux de son neveu ou l'embrasser sur le front et Roy bouge légèrement dans son sommeil, faisant battre le cœur de la femme un peu plus vite. Parfois, elle se contente de le regarder dormir, lui souhaitant muettement de faire de doux rêves, puis finit toujours par s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds avec un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle repense à son frère disparu, à qui Roy ressemble terriblement.

Un jour, après que le garçon soit rentré de l'école, sa tante l'attire dans un coin du bar, où il y a moins de bruit. Elle le fait doucement monter sur ses genoux, chose qu'elle ne fait habituellement jamais, puis vient déposer une petite boite sur les siens et lui dit de l'ouvrir. Curieux, Roy s'exécute pourtant avec des gestes lents et ses yeux s'exorbitent lorsqu'ils tombent sur des photographies datées de bien des années auparavant.

Là, sous son nez, figé dans du papier glacé, son père lui sourit joyeusement. Sur la première photo qui passe dans les mains du petit garçon, son père doit avoir le même âge que lui au même instant et sa tante lui raconte une histoire dont elle se souvient à sa vue. Le moment se prolonge au fur et à mesure que Roy extirpe d'autres clichés de la boite, posant ici et là une ou deux questions, et il a l'impression de partager quelque chose de vraiment fantastique avec elle.

La discussion se termine par une annonce vraiment particulière : sa tante lui apprend son intention de l'adopter, de faire de lui son fils aux yeux de la loi, et lui demande s'il serait d'accord avec cela. L'enfant reste silencieux pendant quelques instants avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage.

Roy a alors pratiquement neuf ans et a à nouveau une personne qu'il souhaite appeler maman.

x

* * *

x

Les jours s'enchaînent les uns aux autres, formant des mois, des années. La relation que Roy a tissée avec sa mère adoptive s'est nettement améliorée même si la femme continue d'être très stricte, arguant qu'il n'y aura que comme cela que le garçon deviendra un homme bon. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce que ceci signifie mais fait confiance à sa mère en ce qui concerne son futur.

Chris Mustang a un caractère particulier mais Roy a appris à s'y faire. Peu de temps après son adoption, il lui a demandé s'il devait s'adresser à elle en l'appelant désormais « maman » ou s'il devait continuer à se référer à elle en utilisant « ma tante ». La femme s'est contentée de lui répondre qu'en fasse des clients, elle était _Madame Christmas_, et qu'en dehors des heures de bar, elle était qui il voulait qu'elle soit.

Roy en a pris son parti et l'appelle donc depuis Mam, étrange mix entre 'maman' et 'madame', chose qui a d'ailleurs bien fait rire les filles du bar. Sa mère adoptive a semblé accepter le surnom sans rechigner mais c'était mal la connaitre, et il n'est plus rare de l'entendre vitupérer contre Roy-boy lors des heures d'ouverture de son établissement – et même encore après, d'ailleurs. Certaines journées sont rythmées par leurs joutes verbales, Roy s'étant affirmé et ayant développé un sens de l'humour assez singulier pour son âge, et Chris Mustang se sent fière d'elle-même pour avoir su redonner goût à la vie à l'enfant. Ce dernier ose même parfois affirmer à certains clients que les filles travaillant au bar sont ses sœurs, et Madame Christmas songe qu'il s'agit là d'une étrange famille pour un garçon de son âge, avant d'hausser les épaules en se disant qu'au moins, il est heureux – autant qu'il peut l'être, s'entend.

Roy a quasiment douze ans et Chris Mustang est sincèrement ravie de son épanouissement florissant.

x

* * *

Vendredi 10 Avril - 13 h 45.


	2. L'Alchimiste en Herbe

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist (manga et anime _Brotherhood_.)

**Titre :** _Let it out_ (tiré de l'OST de l'anime Brotherhood parce vraiment, après avoir cherché la traduction des paroles sur le net, je me suis dit que ça collait incroyablement bien à Roy et Riza…)

**Rating :** T.

**Bêta :** Merci à Bleak Dawn pour ses conseils ;)

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ainsi que l'anime Brotherhood ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa, et des studios d'animation Bones. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

_**xXx Let It Out xXx**_

_**xXx Partie 2 : L'Alchimiste en Herbe xXx**_

* * *

x

Un changement significatif se produit chez le garçon peu de temps après qu'il ait fêté son douzième anniversaire. Roy tombe tout à fait par hasard sur un livre très intriguant à la bibliothèque de Central, où il s'est rendu dans le but d'étudier calmement pour un test très important.

Le livre est relié de cuir et lorsqu'il l'ouvre, l'écolier est surpris d'y découvrir des équations qui lui sont totalement incompréhensibles, indéchiffrables. Ses yeux parcourent curieusement les pages jaunies par le temps et plus les mots défilent, plus son intérêt pour cette science inconnue grandit. Finalement, il termine le carnet, son test totalement relégué au fin fond de son esprit, et décide qu'il n'en sait pas assez sur le sujet.

Il demande donc au documentaliste s'il ne connaitrait pas un ouvrage destiné aux débutants s'intéressant à l'Alchimie et ce dernier se fait un plaisir de lui en conseiller un ou deux qu'il lui suggère de ramener chez lui, la bibliothèque étant sur le point de fermer ses portes. Roy ne se fait pas prier et emporte fébrilement les deux manuscrits afin d'en apprendre plus. La nuit suivante est extrêmement courte pour le jeune garçon qui lit frénétiquement chacune des pages des deux livres, tentant de retenir le plus d'informations possible.

Les jours et mois suivants sont occupés de la même façon et, bientôt, Roy a lu tous les ouvrages destinés aux débutants proposés par la bibliothèque. Il décide donc de passer au cran supérieur et s'attaque à ceux écrits pour les personnes ayant déjà un certain bagage et se surprend à comprendre tout ce qui y est écrit.

Sa première tentative d'Alchimie n'a lieu que lorsqu'il est intimement convaincu qu'il en est capable. A même le sol de chambre, il utilise une craie dérobée à l'école et trace un cercle simple, avant d'y appuyer souplement ses mains. L'étincelle caractéristique de l'Art se produit et bientôt, le bois de sa chambre s'anime pour changer de forme. Un petit oiseau semblant grossièrement sculpté vient se loger au creux de ses mains et il se sent immédiatement fier de lui et satisfait avant de sursauter lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître Chris Mustang, le visage inquiet.

Roy lui tend son chef d'œuvre, lui expliquant comment il en est venu à ce résultat, et le regard de sa mère adoptive reste fixé sur le trou qui se situe à présent dans le parquet de sa chambre. Les secondes passent et la femme reste silencieuse, faisant se questionner le garçon : a-t-il fait une bêtise en s'essayant à la pratique ? Il n'attend pas de réponse, pas vraiment, et se confie immédiatement à Mam : il souhaite apprendre l'Alchimie auprès de quelqu'un de confirmé.

Roy a quasiment treize ans et vient de formuler pour la première fois des mots que Chris Mustang sait être dangereux, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi ni comment.

x

* * *

x

Le sujet de son désir n'est plus abordé au cours des jours suivant. Roy s'est reconcentré sur son travail scolaire et Madame Christmas n'a pas changé sa façon de se comporter envers lui mais il la sent pourtant différente. Il n'ose de toute façon pas aborder le sujet avec elle, craignant un peu sa réaction.

Malgré tout, il a décidé de continuer à se renseigner sur l'Alchimie et emprunte régulièrement de nouveaux livres à la bibliothèque de Central. Il évite de réaliser de nouvelles expériences dans sa chambre à la tombée de la nuit afin de ne pas affoler sa mère et ses « sœurs » mais note soigneusement chacune des choses qu'il voudrait essayer dans un petit carnet qu'il garde précieusement caché sous son matelas. Le soir, après l'école, il prend une heure pour lui afin de toutes les réaliser et les raye ensuite une à une, satisfait de lui.

La réponse de sa tante à son affirmation arrive sous la forme d'une lettre, peu de temps après qu'il ait réussi à transmuter une magnifique veste en cuir pour son anniversaire. La femme l'attend calmement dans un coin du bar et, dès son retour, lui intime de venir la rejoindre. Là, elle lui explique qu'après s'être renseignée auprès de quelques-uns de ses clients plutôt influents, elle a réussi à mettre la main sur le nom d'un Alchimiste confirmé, vivant quelque part près de Reole. Roy entend alors pour la première fois le nom de Berthold Hawkeye, les yeux écarquillés, et ne peut empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage.

Madame Christmas tempère immédiatement ses ardeurs en continuant ses explications : l'homme est connu pour avoir un caractère hostile et froid et n'a jamais accepté de prendre d'apprenti sous ses ordres, repoussant chacun des prétendants s'étant présenté à sa porte à coups de sarcasmes et de mots durs. Roy hoche gravement la tête, acquiesce à chacune des paroles de Chris Mustang. Puis vient le moment où la femme lui dit qu'elle est prête à le laisser entre les mains de Berthold Hawkeye s'il arrive à se débrouiller pour devenir son apprenti, quelque en soit le prix à payer, si c'est là ce qu'il désire vraiment tout au fond de lui. Elle exige ensuite de lui qu'il y réfléchisse pendant au moins une nuit entière et Roy s'exécute, retrouvant l'espace clos de sa chambre une fois la discussion terminée.

Les heures défilent et l'aube arrive enfin, trouvant l'adolescent fatigué assoupi sur son lit. Lorsqu'il se lève, ce matin-là, la détermination brûle dans son regard. Après une toilette rapide, il s'habille et descend au bar où il est accueilli par un sourire de Maya et un regard muet de sa tante. Il hoche la tête dans sa direction puis s'attable afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sa journée de cours passe horriblement lentement et quand arrive enfin le soir, il rentre chez lui en courant.

Sa décision est restée la même depuis qu'il en a fait part à Madame Christmas et, le soir même, il lui annonce qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, il quittera Central pour Reole et qu'il ne rentrera pas avant la fin de son apprentissage.

Roy a désormais quatorze ans et sa mère adoptive le regarde peu à peu devenir un homme qui, elle en est persuadée, deviendra grand.

x

* * *

La semaine prochaine, rencontre avec les Hawkeye ! :)

Jeudi - 16 Avril - 10 h 35.


	3. L'Apprentissage

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist (manga et anime _Brotherhood_.)

**Titre :** _Let it out_ (tiré de l'OST de l'anime Brotherhood parce vraiment, après avoir cherché la traduction des paroles sur le net, je me suis dit que ça collait incroyablement bien à Roy et Riza…)

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ainsi que l'anime Brotherhood ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa, et des studios d'animation Bones. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Introduction de Riza et Berthold Hawkeye, cette semaine. Le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les deux précédents parce que je ne voulais pas le couper au milieu _;_ je voulais vraiment découper cette fic en parties significatives. C'est une des parties qui m'importent le plus, donc j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Let It Out xXx**_

_**xXx Partie 3 : L'Apprentissage xXx**_

* * *

x

Le voyage jusqu'à Reole dure une éternité. Pendant le trajet, Roy lit les lettres que ses sœurs lui ont écrites : Maya, Lizzy, Tamy et Kate ont toutes tenu à lui laisser un mot dans son sac, et Kaïly lui a même cuisiné un petit quelque chose. L'adolescent regarde les petits morceaux de papier dont elles se sont servies afin de lui écrire et bêtement, il se sent à la fois ému et attristé de les avoir quittées. Il a passé presque dix ans à leurs côtés et n'en a jamais été séparé plus de deux jours alors l'idée d'être à l'autre bout du pays le désole légèrement et il soupire. Malgré tout, il se redonne un peu de peps en songeant à tout ce qui l'attend à Reole, et son cœur lourd s'allège un tout petit peu.

Les premiers pas qu'il réalise sur le quai de la gare sont passablement engourdis par le trajet mais l'adolescent ne se laisse pas abattre. Il sait qu'il a encore six kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver au domicile de Berthold Hawkeye, aussi ne perd-il pas de temps et décide de se mettre en route immédiatement.

Trainant sa grosse valise derrière lui, Roy ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure et suit les indications des habitants de la ville. Bientôt, il sort de l'enceinte de Reole et se retrouve à suivre un petit chemin de terre s'enfonçant dans une forêt dense. Autour de lui, la nuit reprend peu à peu ses droits et lorsqu'il distingue enfin la silhouette de la demeure tant recherchée, un sourire fatigué nait sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, l'adolescent gravit les marches du porche de Berthold Hawkeye. Son cœur accélère le mouvement dans sa poitrine et Roy sent confusément ses mains devenir moites mais son envie d'apprendre est telle qu'il se ressaisit en l'espace de quelques secondes, puis frappe à la porte de bois. Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Le jeune garçon réitère son geste, encore et encore, sentant de plus en plus un certain désappointement l'envahir : les habitants lui ont pourtant assuré que Maître Hawkeye ne quittait jamais sa demeure et qu'il serait très certainement reçu s'il se rendait chez lui.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et se voyant mal entrer par effraction dans la maison, Roy soupire, las. Après s'être gratté pensivement la tête, il se retourne et amorce un geste pour récupérer la poignée de sa valise mais s'arrête immédiatement lorsqu'il remarque que quelqu'un d'autre se trouve dans l'enceinte de la propriété.

Là, devant lui, se dresse un autre adolescent. A vu d'œil, Roy estime qu'il doit avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que lui. La silhouette fine, des cheveux blonds coupés courts, une frange tombant sur des yeux dorés interrogateurs, et une voix légèrement fluette font partie du tableau que le fils Mustang dresse rapidement de l'inconnu. Il n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il s'agit là d'un garçon ou d'une fille mais cette dernière équation est résolue lorsque qu'elle finit par se présenter.

Roy aura quinze ans dans deux mois et vient de rencontrer Riza Hawkeye pour la première fois.

x

* * *

x

Berthold Hawkeye est un homme dur et très renfermé sur lui-même. Il passe le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau, à l'étage de la maison, et il n'accorde qu'une attention minime à son apprenti chaque jour. Les journées de Roy suivent le même rythme et s'alignent en général sur celui de Riza, afin de ne pas avoir à lui fournir un surplus de travail.

La jeune fille reste distante avec lui, faisant attention à ne pas avoir de contacts trop prolongés ou de discussions non nécessaires. Elle répond fréquemment à ses questions par monosyllabes et le laisse seul la plupart du temps afin de le laisser se concentrer sur l'Alchimie et son étude.

Maître Hawkeye lui inculque son savoir à petites doses et est réticent à répondre à ses interrogations, le laissant effectuer ses recherches seul. Ensuite, Roy vient lui en exposer le fruit, incertain, et le vieil homme se contente de hocher la tête. Se faisant, l'adolescent développe inconsciemment une méthode de réflexion et un esprit cartésien assez poussés. Ses travaux sur l'Alchimie progressent de plus en plus vite et, bientôt, il n'est plus obligé de s'y consacrer du matin au soir et peut s'octroyer des moments de répit, notamment lorsque son Maître doit s'absenter.

Il met ces moments à profit afin de tenter de se rapprocher de Riza – ou mademoiselle Hawkeye, comme il l'appelle – mais se fait gentiment renvoyer à ses études à chaque fois. La jeune fille ne semble pourtant pas farouche et son attitude rend Roy de plus en plus curieux. Un jour, il lui pose la question fatidique mais n'obtient qu'un haussement d'épaules pour réponse. L'apprenti est sur le point de retenter sa chance lorsqu'il est coupé par la voix dure de son Maître qui siffle qu'il n'a pas _besoin_ de s'intéresser à sa fille pour devenir Alchimiste. A son timbre, Roy comprend tout de suite que Berthold Hawkeye lui défend de s'en approcher et un coup d'œil incisif de son père à Riza suffit pour la faire quitter la cuisine, tête baissée, où ils sont installés.

Dans les jours qui suivent, le Maître ne lui accorde aucune attention et mademoiselle Hawkeye, à laquelle il se refuse de penser comme étant simplement Riza, devient une ombre dans sa propre maison.

Roy a atteint la moitié de sa seizième année et comprend peu à peu l'Enfer dans lequel la jeune fille vit depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

x

* * *

x

Malgré l'interdiction explicite de son Maître, Roy sent une curiosité naturelle se développer chez lui au fil des jours. Lorsque son père et lui sont employés à étudier l'Alchimie, dans la journée, à quoi mademoiselle Hawkeye peut-elle donc bien s'occuper ? En définitive, il ne sait rien d'elle. Il ne sait pas si elle est scolarisée, si elle apprend elle aussi à se servir de l'Art, si elle travaille en ville.

Par contre, il sait qu'elle peut tenir une maison et qu'elle cuisine relativement bien pour quelqu'un de son âge. La liste s'agrandit un jour d'Avril, peu avant son anniversaire. Son Maître étant absent pour la semaine, Roy décide de mettre de côté son enseignement pendant cette période et part à la recherche de mademoiselle Hawkeye. Il échoue à la trouver dans la demeure et part donc explorer l'immense terrain qui se dessine derrière.

La jeune fille pourrait être n'importe où mais l'oreille du jeune homme est soudainement attirée par un bruit sourd et il se met à en suivre l'origine. Il marche pendant dix autres minutes, pendant lesquelles le bruit se répète quatre fois, avant d'apercevoir la forme fine de la jeune fille. Il ignore pourquoi mais il est surpris de la trouver les mains agrippées à un fusil. En face d'elle, à une bonne distance et alignées sur une clôture qui a pour sur connu des jours meilleurs, se trouvent des boites de conserve et des bouteilles en verre. Tour à tour, mademoiselle Hawkeye les réduit en morceaux ou leur offre un fabuleux vol plané et plus elle réussit ses coups, plus Roy est impressionné.

Finalement, la fille de son Maître s'arrête, puis remet la sécurité sur le fusil avant de le poser doucement à terre. Elle laisse les cadavres de ses cibles là où ils reposent et se retourne, manifestement dans l'optique de rentrer à la maison. L'étonnement se peint sur son joli visage lorsque ses yeux dorés se posent sur Roy, et l'adolescent se sent alors très stupide de ne pas savoir quoi dire lorsqu'il réalise subitement qu'il vient de penser qu'elle est belle.

Une rougeur s'installe sur ses joues et il se détourne en baragouinant quelques mots du bout des lèvres. Ses sœurs lui ont souvent répété, depuis qu'il est entré dans l'adolescence, qu'il est mignon et il a toujours pris ça pour des taquineries familiales. Plus il a grandi et plus certaines habitantes de Central l'ont complimenté grâce à son physique avenant, le gratifiant çà et là de mots comme « charmant » ou « séduisant » mais jusque-là, il n'y a aucunement fait attention. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé aux filles, non plus, et mademoiselle Hawkeye est la première à avoir éveillé en lui ce petit quelque chose, à avoir titillé sa curiosité à ce point.

Le retour se passe dans un calme relativement gêné. L'apprenti fourre ses mains dans ses poches, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire, et garde sa bouche hermétiquement fermée, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. La fille de son Maître le suit, tout aussi muette, et bientôt ils arrivent à bon port. Mademoiselle Hawkeye s'éclipse à l'étage et Roy l'entend s'afférer au niveau du grenier tandis qu'il prend la direction de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle redescend, elle lui dit qu'il ne doit jamais parler de ce qu'il a vu dans le champ à son père, que c'est un secret qu'elle ne souhaite pas lui dévoiler. Elle lui dit également que c'est quelque chose d'important pour elle, que ça lui permet d'évacuer tout le stress qu'elle accumule. L'adolescent hoche sévèrement la tête, promet solennellement de ne rien révéler à son Maître, et ajoute qu'il aimerait beaucoup apprendre à la connaître.

Un sourire triste ourle alors les lèvres de Riza et elle fixe le vide. Son père est totalement contre l'idée et c'est pourquoi elle l'évite au maximum mais après tout, dit-elle, ce que le vieil homme ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. En conséquence, l'atmosphère s'allège significativement jusqu'au retour de Berthold Hawkeye et les deux jeunes gens discutent librement.

Roy vient de fêter seul son seizième anniversaire et sa vie au domicile de son Maître vient de devenir beaucoup plus facile à supporter, étrangement.

x

* * *

x

La maîtrise de l'Alchimie de Roy devient de moins en moins mauvaise. Il peut désormais transmuter tout ce qu'il veut ou presque et son Maître l'envoie donc réaliser quelques corvées au dehors ou à Reole.

L'apprenti a commencé par faire de menues réparations chez quelques-uns des commerçants puis a réalisé deux ou trois édifices pour le compte de particuliers. A présent, il se retrouve le plus souvent dans la propriété des Hawkeye, remontant çà et là une ou deux planches de la clôture ou refixant quelques ardoises sur le toit de la maison ou de l'auvent où est stocké le bois de cheminée.

Les absences de son Maître se font de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure que l'année s'écoule et son amitié avec mademoiselle Hawkeye fleurit elle aussi. Il apprend au détour d'une conversation, alors qu'ils rentrent dîner après une séance de tir particulièrement réussie, qu'elle a vu le jour à même le sol de son salon un matin d'Octobre et Roy enregistre l'information avec l'idée de lui offrir quelque chose.

Il pose des questions de temps à autres et sourit lorsque la jeune fille évoque sa petite enfance. La discussion se termine un peu abruptement lorsque l'apprenti ose évoquer sa mère, dont il n'a jamais entendu parler. Riza accélère le pas en lui apprenant qu'elle est décédée lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et Roy se mord l'intérieur de la joue, se sentant coupable d'avoir posé la question. Suite à ça, ils marchent tous les deux en silence et mangent en faisant face à la cheminée, le regard dans le vide.

Cet état ne dure pas, cependant. Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'adolescent descend prendre son petit déjeuner, il retrouve la mademoiselle Hawkeye souriante qu'il a appris à découvrir. En son for intérieur, il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose : après tout, il a également perdu ses parents et sait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent. Une compréhension mutuelle semble s'installer lorsqu'il lui confie partager sa peine et un faible sourire ourle les lèvres de la jeune fille, dont le regard semble las, fatigué.

Cet après-midi-là, ils retournent tous les deux au champ de tir et, pour la première fois, l'apprenti alchimiste utilise un fusil. Mademoiselle Hawkeye se place derrière lui pour lui montrer la position adéquate puis lui donne deux ou trois conseils et l'adolescent finit pas tirer, incertain, sûr de rater sa cible. Pourtant, la bouteille en verre visée vole en éclats et il est fier de lui. A ses côtés, Riza sourit, applaudit, éclate de rire, dévoilant une adorable fossette, et il sent quelque chose remuer dans sa poitrine.

Roy aura dix-sept ans dans neuf mois et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressent une attirance pour une fille qui n'est pas encore une femme mais n'est plus une enfant depuis longtemps.

x

* * *

x

L'été touche à sa fin et la troisième année d'apprentissage du jeune Mustang commence. Ses connaissances sur l'Alchimie sont nettement plus affinées que quand il a débarqué à Reole et il écrit à Mam et ses sœurs pour leur faire part de ses nombreux progrès et les renseigner sur sa vie chez les Hawkeye.

Riza l'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de poste le plus proche, qu'il fait semblant de ne pas savoir où trouver, et les deux adolescents discutent joyeusement ensemble loin de l'autorité paternelle. L'attirance de Roy s'est développée au cours des derniers mois et le garçon a même amené le sujet dans ses discussions épistolaires avec Maya et Lizzy. Le mot 'amour' est apparu à un endroit et l'apprenti a immédiatement nié la chose mais ses sœurs n'ont pas semblé le croire – Roy lui-même a eu du mal à admettre qu'il s'agissait là d'une possibilité tout à fait valable.

Le sourire et le rire de Riza ont commencé à envahir ses rêves jusqu'alors uniquement occupés par l'Alchimie ou sa famille et le jeune homme s'est surpris une ou deux fois à vouloir l'embrasser, médusé.

Malgré cela, il n'a rien tenté afin de se rapprocher de mademoiselle Hawkeye. Son Maître lui a formellement interdit – pour ne pas dire qu'il l'a exigé quand les termes du contrat ont été posés – de toucher à sa fille lorsqu'il a emménagé chez eux, et Roy est certain que le fait de la courtiser était compris dans le lot. Au lieu de ça, il continue à agir comme si de rien n'était et essaye le plus possible de ne pas songer à elle lorsque ses pensées dérivent de l'Alchimie. C'est le plus souvent du temps impossible, car la jeune femme se fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui sans en être lucide, et l'apprenti glisse un peu plus à chaque fois dans sa direction.

Riza Hawkeye n'a pas conscience d'être belle ou charmante. Son père a arrêté de s'intéresser à elle suite au décès de sa femme et il est désormais très rare qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. La jeune femme lui a un jour confié que la raison en est simple : plus elle grandit et plus elle ressemble à sa défunte mère, ce qui rend sa disparition de plus en plus difficile pour son époux veuf.

Pourtant, elle est quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu. Intelligente, douce, débrouillarde, serviable, Riza Hawkeye est l'enfant et l'amie rêvée, aux yeux de Roy, qui ne comprend pas comment son propre géniteur peut ainsi l'abandonner à la solitude. Alors, à son rythme, il essaye de combler le vide.

De plus en plus souvent, et même si son Maître est présent entre les murs de la maison, l'apprenti brave l'Interdit et rejoint mademoiselle Hawkeye pour lui tenir compagnie. La plupart du temps, ils se contentent de lire devant la cheminée : lui avec l'un des nombreux traités d'Alchimie de la bibliothèque de son père et elle avec l'un des trop rares romans qu'elle possède. Roy aime énormément ces moments-là passés au calme, le silence étant uniquement troublé par le bruit du bois crépitant dans l'âtre et des pages tournées. Certains soirs, exceptionnellement, la jeune fille finit par s'endormir sur son épaule et le garçon en profite pour admirer son visage relaxé, le monde ambiant oublié.

Il peut rester plusieurs heures d'affilée à observer chacun des détails de sa frimousse sans s'en lasser. Un jour, il déniche un tout petit grain de beauté dissimulé derrière son oreille droite. Une autre fois, il remarque les traces d'une cicatrice sur son crâne, mais chaque découverte est faite avec le sourire.

La première fois qu'une de ses découvertes le choque a lieu peu avant l'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Elle et Roy sont confortablement installés sur le tapis du salon, à plat ventre. Mademoiselle Hawkeye pique sensiblement du nez après sa longue journée et l'apprenti alchimiste trouve ça incroyablement mignon.

Il la laisse s'endormir paisiblement à même le sol et continue sa lecture tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil à intervalles réguliers. La jeune fille bouge dans son sommeil, le col de sa chemise descend légèrement sur ses épaules et Roy se fige. Là, dans le haut de son dos, il peut apercevoir des points de couleur formant un dessin particulier semblant incrustés sous la peau. Empli d'effroi, le jeune homme se rapproche sans bruit et soulève légèrement le pan de tissu pour tenter d'en discerner plus mais mademoiselle Hawkeye remue et change de position, rendant sa courte expédition désormais impossible.

Pour un peu, l'alchimiste en herbe en aurait grogné mais ça aurait été risquer de la réveiller et elle a vraiment besoin de dormir, aussi fait-il un effort monstre pour se retenir. Ne voyant pour le moment aucune autre option à disposition, Roy se lève afin d'aller dégoter une couverture dans un des placards de sa chambre puis redescend afin de l'étendre sur mademoiselle Hawkeye et vient s'allonger à nouveau à ses côtés. Le regard perdu dans le vide, le peu de peau qu'il a aperçu dansant devant ses yeux, l'adolescent tombe dans un sommeil agité.

Roy sait que Riza aura très bientôt quinze ans et ne peut imaginer à quel point sa vie n'a jamais été celle d'une enfant.

x

* * *

x

Bien évidemment, il ne parle pas à mademoiselle Hawkeye de ce qu'il a découvert. D'une part parce que cela aurait été avoué son forfait, et d'autre part parce qu'il a remarqué la forme arrondie du dessin et qu'il craint qu'il ait une quelconque liaison avec l'Alchimie.

L'adolescent n'est pas assez fou pour risquer de se faire déloger _manu militari_ par son Maître, aussi garde-t-il sa bouche scellée quand, à l'intérieur, il a désespérément envie de hurler. Inconsciemment, il se montre encore plus doux envers la jeune fille et serre les dents lorsque son père s'enferme avec elle dans son bureau, deux heures par semaine, pour faire il ne sait quoi. Il est persuadé que le tatouage y est lié mais n'a aucune preuve. Il ne sait pas ce que le dessin représente ni même pourquoi Riza l'a dans son dos, imprimé à vie.

Il a envie de se rebeller, de crier à Berthold Hawkeye à quel point il est un être abject de traiter son propre enfant de cette manière-là, de faire comme si elle était transparente, inexistante pour mieux la briser dans ces moments-là. Il a envie de le frapper, encore et encore, fort, de lui faire payer ses années d'ignorance. Il a envie de sortir mademoiselle Hawkeye de cet Enfer sur Terre. Parce que ça n'a rien de normal. Parce que ça n'a rien de sain. Parce qu'il en est tombé amoureux, réalise-t-il soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, un soir où le tonnerre se met subitement à gronder au dehors.

Ce jour-là, Roy s'enferme dans sa chambre et y trace un cercle de transmutation. Ensuite, il y dépose des livres, les lettres de sa famille, n'importe quoi qui soit constitué ou tiré du bois. Puis il active le cercle et regarde le fruit de son travail apparaître.

Le premier essai est plutôt bon mais l'adolescent grimace. Il est simplement bon. Il veut un résultat parfait et recommencera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Il retire la petite figurine du cercle et répète le procédé encore, encore, encore. Sa dernière tentative se produit aux alentours de trois heures du matin. L'alchimiste est éreinté, son dos le fait horriblement souffrir mais un fin sourire prend place sur son visage : le résultat est parfait et il pourra fièrement l'offrir à son destinataire.

L'anniversaire de Riza a lieu quatre jours plus tard et voit son père absent. Levé aux aurores, Roy a ravivé le feu dans la cheminée, nettoyé la maison, préparé le petit déjeuner. Lorsque mademoiselle Hawkeye se lève, elle semble surprise de le voir s'être activé de la sorte. L'adolescent lui sourit simplement et l'invite à passer à table. Ils mangent tous les deux en silence puis le jeune homme s'éclipse et revient avec une petite boite dans les mains, qu'il vient déposer devant elle.

La jeune fille le regarde, désappointée, incertaine. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir et Roy la pousse à ouvrir le cadeau qu'il souhaite lui offrir – car c'est ce que c'est : le premier présent qu'il lui destine et qui, il l'espère, ne sera pas le dernier. Il voit mademoiselle Hawkeye déglutir puis ses mains se refermer sur la petite boite. Doucement, elle défait le nœud de ruban retenant le couvercle puis soulève et ce dernier et jette un œil incertain à l'intérieur de l'emballage.

Roy l'entend retenir son souffle et la regarde extirper la petite figurine de son contenant. Les yeux de Riza se posent sur l'objet en bois et ses doigts la font doucement tourner pour en observer tous les détails et lorsqu'un sourire prend place sur son visage, l'alchimiste se sent bêtement heureux et terriblement fier. Il lui explique ensuite comment il en est arrivé à ce résultat, comment il a fait pour avoir une telle minutie. Puis la jeune fille, somme toute curieuse, lui demande pourquoi il a choisi de transmuter un aigle.

Dans sa tête, l'adolescent repense à leurs séances de tir et à sa façon de toucher sa cible à chaque fois. Il se rappelle la fois où il a pensé, stupidement, que la première fois qu'il s'est surpris à la qualifier de 'jolie', c'était à cause de ses yeux ambrés. Il se remémore aussi à quel point son regard peut être incisif, tranchant… Et finit par lui répondre que c'est la première chose qui lui est passé par la tête lorsqu'il a pensé à lui offrir quelque chose pour ses quinze ans.

Mademoiselle Hawkeye hoche la tête, semblant assimiler ses paroles, puis se lève et contourne la table. Le jeune Mustang la suit du regard et écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle vient déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer des remerciements à l'oreille et de sortir de la cuisine, son précieux petit aigle niché au creux de ses doigts.

Resté seul, le jeune homme sent son cœur s'emballer et porte sa main sa joue, une rougeur enflammant son visage. Il réalise alors ce qu'il vient de se passer et, si c'est possible, s'éprend encore plus de mademoiselle Hawkeye avant de sentir son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine.

Riza a aujourd'hui quinze ans et Roy réalise avec effroi que, malgré ses sentiments s'affirmant, son apprentissage prendra définitivement fin quand arrivera le mois de Mai suivant.

x

* * *

x

Berthold Hawkeye passe de plus en plus de temps en déplacement. En conséquence, Roy et Riza se rendent de plus en plus souvent au champ de tir.

La plupart du temps, l'alchimiste s'assoit au pied d'un arbre et regarde la fille de son Maître tirer. Il lui arrive de s'exercer à son tour mais préfère néanmoins rester assis, à l'observer. Une fois la série de tirs terminée, il se lève, utilise l'Alchimie pour reformer les bouteilles de verre brisées, reforme la ligne de cibles puis retourne s'asseoir, sous l'œil paisible de mademoiselle Hawkeye.

Un jour, cependant, ils sont surpris par son père. Roy tient le fusil dans ses mains et la jeune fille se remet sur ses pieds nerveusement à la vue du vieil homme, qui semble hors de lui comme jamais il ne l'a été. Il comble hâtivement la distance qui le sépare des deux adolescents et gifle violemment son apprenti qui lâche prise sur son arme, les yeux écarquillés. Berthold Hawkeye intime sèchement à sa fille de rentrer chez eux tandis qu'il garde le jeune homme avec lui. Réticente, l'adolescente obéit visiblement à contre cœur et, une fois disparue, son père attrape Roy par le col de sa chemise et l'emprisonne contre un tronc d'arbre avant de lui hurler dans les oreilles.

Pêle-mêle, le jeune homme entend les insultes et les menaces mais aussi une ou deux remarques acerbes sur les armes à feu et les militaires, qu'il sait que son Maître abhorre. Néanmoins, tout ceci n'est rien comparé à la dernière phrase que ce dernier prononce et qui glace le sang de Roy. Les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescent cesse toute forme de résistance et le vieil homme le relâche, non sans un dernier regard dégoûté, avant de l'abandonner dans le champ. L'apprenti alchimiste n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, respire à peine. La nuit tomber petit à petit autour de lui mais il ne la voit même pas, uniquement obnubilé par les derniers mots de Berthold Hawkeye.

Roy aura dix-huit ans dans quatre mois et l'homme qui a été son professeur vient tout juste de le renvoyer chez lui, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'expliquer un seul instant.

x

* * *

Vendredi 24 Avril - 00 h 00.


	4. Retour chez Mam

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist (manga et anime _Brotherhood_.)

**Titre :** _Let it out_ (tiré de l'OST de l'anime Brotherhood parce vraiment, après avoir cherché la traduction des paroles sur le net, je me suis dit que ça collait incroyablement bien à Roy et Riza…)

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ainsi que l'anime Brotherhood ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa, et des studios d'animation Bones. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

_**xXx Let It Out xXx**_

_**xXx Partie 4 : Retour chez Mam xXx**_

* * *

x

Il savait pourtant que quelque chose de ce style se produirait. L'adolescent n'a simplement pas voulu écouter son côté trop pessimiste, au profit de son cœur, qui lui dictait de continuer dans cette voie.

Roy termine de boucler sa valise sous l'œil désolé de mademoiselle Hawkeye. La jeune fille a tenu à être là pour son départ et l'a même aidé à retrouver ses biens maigres possessions éparpillées dans la maison. Maître Hawkeye n'est évidemment pas là – depuis qu'il a renié le garçon, il a simplement disparu de sa propriété, et l'apprenti ne peut que lui en être reconnaissant.

L'heure à laquelle il doit prendre son train se rapproche doucement, inexorablement, et les deux adolescents se décident finalement à quitter la maison et à prendre la direction de la gare de Reole. Au village, ils sont chaudement salués par les habitants qui prennent de leur nouvelles, attristés par le départ soudain de Roy.

Mademoiselle Hawkeye ne sourit pas, parle très peu, et son ami se sent coupable de lui infliger ça. Mais il n'a pas choisi de partir, et il n'a pas non plus choisi de la laisser derrière lui. S'il ne se retenait pas, il lui dirait qu'il l'aime, qu'il lui écrira tous les jours. Il lui dirait à quel point elle est importante à ses yeux, à quel point il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais il est trop couard pour ça. Il ne sait rien de sa façon de le voir, et ça l'apeure, en un sens. Il est amoureux pour la toute première fois et l'idée de voir ses sentiments piétinés par l'élue de son cœur lui est trop insupportable, alors il ne dit rien.

Ils passent leurs derniers moments ensemble dans un silence tendu, désolé. Quand le train apparaît enfin, rugissant et laissant échapper un impressionnant panache de fumée, Roy se lève et se tourne vers mademoiselle Hawkeye. Et alors qu'il allait simplement lui dire au revoir, la jeune fille lui saute au cou, et vient désespérément écraser ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, gercées. Lorsqu'il réalise ce qui est en train de se produire, le jeune homme lâche immédiatement la poignée de sa valise et enlace étroitement le corps de son aimée afin de lui rendre maladroitement son baiser. Ils restent ainsi, étroitement liés, se murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête jusqu'à ce que le contrôleur de la ligne annonce que le départ est imminent.

Roy relâche à contre cœur mademoiselle Hawkeye – qu'il a désormais le droit d'appeler _Riza_ – et monte à bord du train. Il ne lâche pas son visage du regard, s'imprègne une dernière fois de son sourire, de ses yeux scintillant. La jeune fille lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas et cela le frustre énormément mais le wagon se met en marche, aussi confesse-t-il son amour à sa bien-aimée à grand renfort de cris.

Il reste penché à la fenêtre un long, très long moment, même bien après que Reole ait disparu de sa vue, puis soupire et s'assoit.

Le jeune homme est à deux pas de la majorité, son apprentissage vient de prendre fin. Cela ne le chagrine pas outre mesure : son Maître ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait fini par intégrer toutes les bases de l'Alchimie et qu'il était désormais à lui de faire ses propres découvertes, ses propres recherches.

L'adolescent n'a pourtant jamais ressenti le besoin ou l'envie de mener ce genre vie et a toujours pensé que, dès lors qu'il en aurait l'âge, il s'engagerait dans l'armée, intimement convaincu de faire le bon choix afin de servir au mieux son pays et ses concitoyens.

Roy sera très bientôt légalement considéré comme un adulte et s'enrôlera dès qu'il le pourra, et personne, _personne_, ne pourra rien faire pour le persuader qu'il a tort d'agir de cette façon-là.

x

* * *

x

Son retour chez sa mère adoptive se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ses 'sœurs' le charrient doucement à propos de mademoiselle Hawkeye – il n'arrive toujours pas à se débarrasser de cette manie qu'il a prise dès le premier jour de son apprentissage – et il fait semblant d'ignorer de quoi elles parlent.

Madame Christmas les regarde interagir, silencieuse, mais Roy sait qu'elle est heureuse de le retrouver. Sa gestuelle corporelle, notamment des contacts plus appuyés qu'à l'ordinaire, le prouve et le jeune homme se sent bien malgré la situation à l'origine de son départ précipité de Reole. Elle clame même, en posant les yeux sur lui, qu'elle a laissé un petit garçon et a retrouvé un homme et Roy ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait de la rendre fière.

Le soir de son retour, le bar est exceptionnellement fermé et un immense repas est préparé. La fête dure jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, joyeuse et légère, même si une partie du cœur de l'alchimiste est resté auprès de mademoiselle Hawkeye. Il s'empêche de trop y réfléchir, de ne pas penser à son absence à ses côtés, mais dès lors qu'il se retrouve seul dans son étroite chambre d'enfant, plus rien n'est là pour occuper son esprit.

Soudainement triste, le jeune homme fait la première chose qui lui passe par la tête : il se saisit d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo et écrit, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir noirci des pages et des pages d'écriture. Il confie sa peine, ses espoirs, mais aussi ses projets de vie à court terme et notamment son intention de s'engager dans l'armée. Il raconte également comment il a été reçu à son retour, comment il s'est senti heureux de revenir après trois années séparé de ses proches. Il termine sa lettre en s'excusant d'avoir été aussi brouillon, d'en avoir écrit autant. Ses trois derniers mots sont ceux qu'il a criés sur le quai de la gare de Reole et qu'il ressent tellement pleinement que son mal émotionnel devient peu à peu physique. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit l'envoyer, de peur d'effrayer sa destinataire…

Cette nuit-là, Roy s'endort les larmes aux yeux, la lettre terminée repliée sur un coin de son bureau, et sombre dans un profond sommeil, même si agité, où il ne fait aucun rêve.

Finalement, sans pouvoir se retenir, le jeune homme décide de poster la lettre. Maya l'accompagne, à sa demande, et sur le chemin menant à la poste, il raconte la majeur partie de son histoire à sa sœur : sa première rencontre avec mademoiselle Hawkeye – qu'il n'arrive décidément pas à appeler Riza –, leur première vraie discussion, leur amitié naissante… Puis ensuite les absences répétées de son Maître ayant mené à leur rapprochement, le moment où il a découvert qu'il la trouvait belle, celui où il s'est aperçu qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle… Il passe bien évidemment sous silence tous les passages les plus personnels, comme ces nuits d'orage où Riza se faufilait dans sa chambre en quête de réconfort, ne souhaitant pas se souvenir du jour où sa mère est décédée.

Maya l'écoute, bouche close, et Roy se sent mieux par la suite. Sa sœur l'étreint doucement lorsqu'ils sont de retour au bar puis part se préparer pour la soirée et le jeune homme s'installe mollement sur un tabouret avant de poser ses mains à plat sur le comptoir et de venir y laisser reposer son menton.

Il ne sait pas si sa lettre parviendra jusqu'à mademoiselle Hawkeye. Il ne sait pas si elle décidera de lui répondre. Il ne sait pas non plus si elle acceptera son choix d'entrer dans l'armée, ayant conscience de l'opinion de son père à ce sujet. Tout ce qu'il sait, tout ce dont il est persuadé, est qu'il est désespérément amoureux d'elle et que son absence est le plus grand mal qu'il lui a jamais été donné de connaître après la mort de ses parents.

Son dix-huitième anniversaire arrive sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ses sœurs lui ont préparé une énorme fête et invité la majorité des amis qu'il s'est fait à Central et, pour l'occasion, Madame Christmas a déclaré que le bar serait fermé toute la journée.

L'ambiance est festive, légère, et l'humeur de Roy s'améliore sensiblement face à la joie de sa famille. Mademoiselle Hawkeye n'a répondu à aucune de ses lettres et l'adolescent à présent majeur ne sait pas quoi en penser. Il a prévu de lui envoyer une dernière missive juste avant son départ pour l'académie militaire, le lendemain matin, et ne sait plus s'il doit encore ou non attendre une réponse de la part de la jeune fille.

La préparation de son anniversaire se termine, les premiers invités arrivent. Roy retrouve avec plaisir d'anciens amis, s'enquiert de leur situation, rit, plaisante. Tout dans son attitude laisse croire qu'il est parfaitement heureux, qu'il n'a rien sur la conscience, et les invités passent un bon moment à son contact. Le jeune homme vadrouille de petit groupe en petit groupe, histoire de passer un instant avec tout le monde. Il fait de nouvelles connaissances – notamment les petit(e)s ami(e)s de ses ami(e)s – et sourit, asticote et profite de l'instant. La seule ombre au tableau est l'absence de sa bien-aimée mais Roy n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y penser : Maya s'assure qu'il passe également une bonne soirée en discutant avec lui et en lui occupant l'esprit.

Vient enfin le moment de manger le gâteau et d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tout le monde applaudit gentiment lorsqu'il attrape le premier présent de l'énorme pile de paquets qui a élu domicile sur l'une des tables du bar. Une fois ouvert, il remercie chaleureusement la personne qui en est à l'origine puis se retourne pour en ouvrir un second, et ainsi de suite. La soirée se termine assez tard – ou plutôt tôt suivant le point de vue – et le jeune homme ne peut qu'admettre qu'il a passé un bon moment. Son humeur change lorsqu'il se retrouve à l'abri des regards, cependant, entouré par la sécurité de sa chambre. Là, pour la dernière fois, il se promet de toujours être fort, de ne plus jamais pleurer sinon de bonheur. Et lorsqu'il se couche, cette nuit-là, c'est plein d'espoir et de confiance en l'avenir qui, il l'espère, sera bon et généreux avec lui.

Roy vient d'avoir dix-huit ans, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, et s'engagera bientôt dans l'armée pour réaliser son rêve et aider son pays. Mais malgré le fait que son chemin soit tout tracé devant lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui manque quelque chose et que, malheureusement pour lui, il s'agit là de la plus importante à ses yeux.

x

* * *

Vendredi 1er Mai - 14 h 20.


	5. L'Académie Militaire

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist (manga et anime _Brotherhood_.)

**Titre :** _Let it out_ (tiré de l'OST de l'anime Brotherhood parce vraiment, après avoir cherché la traduction des paroles sur le net, je me suis dit que ça collait incroyablement bien à Roy et Riza…)

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ainsi que l'anime Brotherhood ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa, et des studios d'animation Bones. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

Note : Navrée pour le retard dans la publication. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps, ce qui a fait que j'avais assez peu de temps pour moi... En tous les cas, je vous laisse avec l'entrée de Roy à l'académie militaire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Let It Out xXx**_

_**xXx Partie 5 : L'Académie Militaire xXx**_

* * *

x

Son arrivée à l'académie militaire lui donne l'impression que son séjour auprès de Maître Hawkeye a été une vraie partie de plaisir. Son sergent instructeur, qui s'occupe de son unité, est un homme exigeant et autoritaire d'une bonne trentaine d'années bien tassées. Roy pensait qu'après avoir vécu en compagnie de Berthold Hawkeye pendant trois longues années, il se serait fait à la difficulté d'être apprenti mais il doit bien se rendre compte que l'académie militaire est totalement différente d'un apprentissage de l'Alchimie.

Chaque désobéissance au règlement entraîne une punition immédiate et le jeune homme a parfois l'impression que les instructeurs ont leurs souffre-douleurs attitrés, même s'il est soulagé de n'avoir subi les foudres de personne au cours du mois qui a suivi le début des cours.

La vie à l'académie est rythmée par trois choses distinctes : les cours, l'entraînement physique, et l'apprentissage du tir. Malgré les longs après-midi qu'il a passés dans le champ des Hawkeye, Roy se rend vite compte que sa capacité à toucher la cible à longue distance est mauvaise et il passe des heures allongé au champ de tir pour rectifier ce mauvais point. A côté de ceci, les entraînements physiques – principalement de la course, d'ailleurs – sont beaucoup plus faciles et les cours – ici, il s'agit plus d'études concernant la stratégie sur un champ de bataille – sont complètement nouveaux, aussi s'y attèle-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Plus les jours passent et plus Roy se plait à l'académie et se conforte dans le fait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Les seuls deux éléments qui pourraient éventuellement le faire tiquer sont l'attitude de certains de ses camarades plus âgés à l'égard de leurs compagnons Ishbal – d'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi ils devraient être traités différemment sous prétexte qu'ils viennent d'Ishbal – et Maes Hughes, un étudiant de première année, comme lui.

Pourtant, vraiment, leur inimitié démarre avec un incident tout à fait stupide, mais Roy ne peut ni ne veut abandonner face à ce jeune homme qu'il catalogue tout de suite comme étant insupportable. Il étudie encore plus intensément afin de ne pas pouvoir être déstabilisé par les questions de ses professeurs, s'entraîne de plus en plus tard au stand de tir et passe une bonne partie de ses week-end à courir au stade pour arriver enfin à surpasser celui qu'il considère comme son rival.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il est bien obligé d'admettre que Maes Hughes est aussi acharné que lui et qu'il tient parfaitement bien la route. L'année avance doucement, rythmée par leurs différentes prises de tête. Roy continue d'encaisser les coups sans rien dire, jusqu'au jour où il voit des étudiants plus âgés que lui emmener un camarade Ishbal à l'écart.

En silence, il les regarde faire, se demandant s'il doit intervenir, jusqu'au moment où ils le font s'accroupir par terre et commencent à le brimer. Incapable d'assister à cette scène sans rien faire, la nouvelle recrue signale sa présence et prend la défense de l'Ishbal. Les deuxième année finissent par se jeter sur lui et le ruer de coups mais Roy laisse parler toute la frustration accumulée au cours des dernières semaines et rend coup sur coup, enragé. Leur rixe est interrompue par Maes Hughes portant une arme et ils se figent tous, incertains.

A cause de leur inimitié flagrante, le première année s'attend à ce que son condisciple prenne le parti de leurs camarades plus âgés et se retrouve donc particulièrement surpris lorsqu'il prend leur défense, à l'Ishbal et lui. Avec un sourire crâne, il annonce à forte voix qu'il déteste par-dessus tout ceux qui intimident les autres puis demande à Roy qu'ils unissent leurs forces. Sans réfléchir, l'arme oubliée, les deux jeunes gens se lancent dans la bataille, sous le regard ahuri de l'Ishbal, afin de réduire leurs aînés en charpies.

Bien entendu, leur bagarre ne passe pas inaperçue et les trois première années écopent d'une punition : ils se retrouvent donc à creuser un trou plus profond qu'ils sont grands mais la corvée se fait dans la bonne humeur. Roy et Maes Hughes finissent d'ailleurs par apprendre que le camarade se nomme Heathcliff Arber et qu'il a rejoint l'académie militaire afin de supprimer la discrimination envers ses frères de sang.

L'alchimiste confie à son tour les raisons qui ont fait qu'il s'est engagé et son rival boucle la boucle en disant qu'il veut simplement protéger la femme qu'il aime. Roy pense immédiatement à Riza Hawkeye, dont il n'a pas entendu de nouvelles depuis qu'il est entré à l'académie, mais ne laisse pas la morosité l'envahir et se met à rire. Ses deux camarades le suivent tandis qu'autour d'eux, le ciel se teinte d'une lueur carmine.

La Trêve est désormais signée et Roy vient de se faire deux alliés de choix, pense-t-il gaiment. Il ne sait pas encore à quel point il a eu raison d'agir comme il l'a fait mais il est persuadé que ça ne pourra avoir que des avantages dans sa vie future.

x

* * *

x

La première fois qu'il entend à nouveau des nouvelles de mademoiselle Hawkeye, c'est lorsque sa mère adoptive lui passe un coup de téléphone juste avant qu'il obtienne son diplôme de l'académie militaire.

Mam semble visiblement inquiète à l'autre bout du fil – ce qui n'arrive pour ainsi dire _jamais_ – et Roy s'alarme immédiatement avant d'être partiellement rassuré : Riza va très bien, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de son père, gravement malade et sur le point de succomber.

Sans réfléchir davantage, le jeune homme demande un congé exceptionnel et part pour Reole, où il arrive deux jours plus tard. Il trouve son ancien Maître atrocement affaibli et amoindri et cela lui retourne violemment l'estomac de le découvrir ainsi. Malheureusement, sa pathologie se situe à un point trop avancé et tout espoir de le sauver a été depuis maintenant quelques temps abandonné.

Mademoiselle Hawkeye fait bonne mesure mais Roy sent qu'elle est totalement dépassée par les évènements. Evidemment, il lui propose son aide afin de gérer la situation, chose qu'elle refuse dans un premier, arguant qu'elle ne veut pas l'ennuyer avec ses soucis familiaux. L'alchimiste répond qu'il les considère comme sa famille, qu'ainsi il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir, et Riza finit par plier et par le laisser faire.

Lorsque le décès de Berthold Hawkeye survient, c'est à la fin d'une longue mais douce journée de Février. Roy s'étonne de ne pas voir sa fille pleurer avant de se reprendre : la jeune femme a toujours été forte. Les formalités administratives sont rapidement menées et l'enterrement a lieu trois jours après sa disparition.

Après la cérémonie, les deux jeunes gens passent de nombreuses heures à fixer la pierre tombale de leur aîné, main dans la main. Roy refuse purement et simplement de la lâcher et mademoiselle Hawkeye ne semble pas être contre ni vouloir être seule, aussi se contentent-ils de rester ainsi en silence alors que le soleil commence à se coucher.

Puis, alors que l'étudiant allait proposer qu'ils rentrent, Riza se tourne vers lui, et Roy retient son souffle. Le regard de la jeune femme est décidé, ferme, et il ne sait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Quand elle se décide enfin à parler, ce qu'elle dit le rend confus : elle possède les recherches de son père, la clé de son alchimie et souhaite tout lui donner, même si elle sait que ça n'est pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Elle confie vouloir l'aider dans sa quête de rendre son pays meilleur et partager sa vision des choses à ce sujet.

Roy n'a jamais entendu ces mots de sa bouche et il n'arrive pas à bien enregistrer ce qu'il écoute mais est bien obligé de bouger lorsque Riza tire doucement sur sa main, l'emmenant en direction de sa maison.

Lorsqu'il réalise où il se trouve, il écarquille les yeux : ce qui l'entoure constituait la chambre de mademoiselle Hawkeye lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et, visiblement, il s'agit toujours de la pièce qui lui est attribuée. La jeune femme lui demande de reculer légèrement puis lui tourne le dos et enlève sa veste de costume, et Roy sent son cœur s'arrêter brusquement dans sa poitrine. Le rouge aux joues, il détourne le regarde précipitamment et demande à la jeune fille ce qu'elle fait, ce à quoi elle lui répond de lui faire confiance.

L'étudiant entend la veste tomber au sol, suivie de près par un autre tissu, puis Riza s'agenouille à côté de son lit et lui demande de la regarder. Répugnant à le faire, Roy tourne le regard et retient un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur. Là, sur la peau du dos de la femme qu'il aime… Un cercle de transmutation…

La rage envahit l'étudiant lorsqu'il comprend de quoi il s'agit : Berthold Hawkeye a été assez fou pour imprimer de façon permanente le résultat de ses recherches dans la chair de sa propre fille ! La nausée fait place à la rage quand il se surprend à avancer une de ses mains vers le dos de Riza et il suspend son geste, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, la tête baissée et ses bras ramenés sur sa poitrine, mais il est évident aux yeux de son ami que la situation n'a rien de facile pour elle non plus. Alors, doucement, il s'agenouille derrière elle et, précautionneusement, détaille le dessin tatoué en faisant bien attention à ne pas la toucher.

Les détails sont incroyables, le tatouage est immense. Roy n'a jamais vu une telle précision mise à l'œuvre : Berthold Hawkeye a dû passer des heures à travailler dessus puis d'autres moments encore plus longs afin de le recopier sur le dos de sa fille. Et soudain, le souvenir d'une nuit passée devant la cheminée refait surface en Roy, et son souffle se coupe à nouveau dans sa poitrine. C'était donc ça… Ça ne fait plus aucun doute, à présent, aux yeux de l'étudiant que son Maître était un monstre : Riza avait à peine quatorze ans, à ce moment-là, et le dessin avait déjà commencé à prendre place sur sa peau laiteuse.

Regarder les résultats de recherche devient trop difficile pour lui et il se détourne à nouveau avant de demander à mademoiselle Hawkeye de se rhabiller, la voix éteinte. Il s'assoit mollement sur l'unique lit de la pièce, les yeux fermés, puis une main douce vient se poser sur son épaule et il se tend immédiatement. La jeune fille commence à lui parler mais il ne comprend pas un mot de ce qui sort de sa bouche, tellement il est défait par tout ce qu'il vient de comprendre.

Finalement, Riza se tait et ils restent assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, la main de mademoiselle Hawkeye reposant toujours sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle finit par être remplacée par sa tête quelques minutes plus tard et Roy vient doucement enlacer la jeune femme qui laisse finalement échapper toute sa rancœur, sa douleur et sa tristesse.

Ses pleurs ne cessent pas avant tard dans la nuit et le futur militaire ne la lâche d'un pouce. Il ressert doucement son étreinte lorsque les sanglots se font plus forts et il lui murmure à l'oreille que son cauchemar est terminé, que désormais tout ira bien. Ses mots ne calment pas Riza pour autant, alors il lui promet qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, en n'importe quelle circonstance, qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais. Il lui répète à nouveau qu'il l'aime, encore et encore, et la jeune fille s'endort en tenant sa main serrée dans la sienne.

Roy sait que rien n'est réglé, que tout reste encore à faire. Il sait également qu'il n'a plus que deux jours à passer en compagnie de mademoiselle Hawkeye avant d'être forcé à reprendre le train pour Central, et cela le répugne de penser à leur imminente séparation. Il ne souhaite pas laisser Riza seule, livrée à elle-même alors qu'elle vient tout juste de perdre son père. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'a pas voix au chapitre – il a d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il ne l'a jamais eue, aux yeux de Berthold Hawkeye – et c'est donc à regret qu'il s'endort aux côtés de sa bien-aimée.

x

* * *

x

Le retour à l'académie est bien entendu très difficile. Roy retrouve avec plaisir Maes et Heathcliff même si les cours et les entraînements sont de plus en plus fatiguant à mesure que la remise des diplômes approche. Son esprit est constamment tourné vers mademoiselle Hawkeye et ses professeurs le remarquent assez rapidement. Ses longues journées sont donc meublées avec quelques heures de colle où il effectue encore plus de travaux manuels.

Ses nuits déjà rendues courtes le sont encore plus car le tatouage apparait à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, l'empêchant de prendre du repos comme il le devrait. Alors, à la place de dormir, il se lève et écrit à mademoiselle Hawkeye, afin de lui raconter ses journées et de se vider la tête.

La plupart du temps, Riza répond immédiatement après avoir reçu ses missives mais les réponses tardent à arriver, dernièrement. Roy ne sait pas s'il doit être inquiet ou non après tout, la jeune femme lui a spécifié son intention de trouver du travail et de vendre la maison où elle a grandi et où tellement de mauvais souvenirs s'accumulent. Malgré tout, il espère que tout va bien pour elle, qu'après tout ce qu'elle a vécu la vie est plus clémente à son encontre. Il ne peut plus se libérer afin de s'enquérir lui-même de son bien-être et il sait pertinemment qu'elle lui dira aller bien même si ça n'est pas la vérité pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, aussi ne peut-il pas compter sur elle pour lui avouer aller mal si c'est effectivement le cas.

Finalement, le jour de la remise des diplômes est là et Roy ne l'a pas vu arriver. Il devient officiellement un membre de l'armée d'Amestris, premier pas dans son projet de vie, et une permission d'un mois est accordée à toute sa promotion qui a eu des résultats exceptionnellement bons.

Bien évidemment, le jeune diplômé fait route vers Reole après un rapide séjour chez Mam afin de retrouver mademoiselle Hawkeye qui l'accueille de bonne grâce. Ils mettent à profit le temps qu'ils ont pour s'occuper des derniers papiers de la vente de la maison et Roy apprend que Riza a trouvé quelque chose à faire. La jeune femme reste muette lorsqu'il demande plus de détails et il choisit de ne pas insister, alors qu'il est vraiment curieux.

Les moments de répit qui se présentent voient les deux jeunes gens agenouillés, le dos de Riza dénudé. Roy étudie de plus en plus souvent le tatouage et repère assez vite la Clé de l'Alchimie de Berthold Hawkeye. Le codage des notes tombe à la fin de la deuxième semaine de permission du jeune homme après de nombreuses recherches infructueuses, et Riza suggère à son ami qu'il passe l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat, qui pourrait l'aider à atteindre son but plus rapidement.

Roy est bien entendu contre l'idée : il n'a pas l'intention de mettre les recherches de son ancien Maître entre les mains des militaires, surtout pas après tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Mademoiselle Hawkeye hausse les épaules, soupire, puis déclare qu'il devrait plutôt voir sa recommandation comme une façon de l'aider elle : s'il se sert de l'alchimie de son père, alors peut-être qu'elle ne le verra plus comme un monstre.

C'est un véritable coup bas car elle sait qu'il est incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il se retrouve donc à préparer l'examen de passage pendant ses deux dernières semaines de permission pendant que Riza lui prépare des questionnaires à l'aide des ouvrages de son père. L'idée d'utiliser des gants ignifugés avec le cercle de transmutation dessus pour rendre l'Art plus pratique vient même d'elle et, quelque part, le militaire se sent presque stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé tellement le procédé est simple.

La veille de son départ, il est fin prêt et c'est résigné mais plein de détermination qu'il quitte à nouveau mademoiselle Hawkeye pour Central. Ils attendent ensemble sur le quai de la gare et s'embrassent véritablement pour la première fois ce jour-là. Le sourire de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle le regarde monter dans son wagon est triste et n'atteint pas ses yeux et Roy est certain qu'il affiche exactement la même expression. Il a la subite impression qu'ils sont voués à toujours être séparés et la bile remonte dans son œsophage mais il n'en laisse rien paraître et, quand le train se met à bouger, il fait signe de la main à mademoiselle Hawkeye, qui fait de même.

Roy a vingt-et-un ans et la vie lui parait décidément bien plus compliquée depuis qu'il est officiellement adulte.

x

* * *

x

Bien évidemment, il réussit son examen avec brio et devient Alchimiste d'Etat. Ironiquement, il se dit que son Maître se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il le savait mais ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Mademoiselle Hawkeye. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'il est rentré de Reole et, même si la jeune femme l'avait prévenu, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

En même temps que le titre d'Alchimiste de Flamme et sa montre d'argent, il gagne automatiquement le grade de Major et est immédiatement transféré au quartier général de l'Est, où il retrouve Hughes, qui devient son subordonné. Malheureusement, Heathcliff est cantonné à Central, pour ils ne savent quelle raison.

La vie suit son cours et Roy tire parti de l'attirance des femmes envers lui pour se monter un solide réseau d'informatrices, s'attirant ainsi une fâcheuse réputation de coureur de jupons alors qu'il n'a jamais touché une seule des femmes en question. Bon gré mal gré, l'alchimiste fait la part des choses et finit par y voir un bon côté : de cette façon, personne ne peut le suspecter d'autre chose que de séduction. Il doit simplement espérer que ceci ne revienne pas aux oreilles de Mademoiselle Hawkeye – de toute façon, c'est là une chose impossible car personne ne la connait en dehors de Hughes, et que ce dernier ne plaisanterait pas à ce niveau-là, trop conscient de ce que Riza représente pour son ami.

Deux années passent et Roy s'habitue de plus en plus à être un 'Chien de l'Armée'. La chose n'a rien d'aisé : il se retrouve souvent en déplacement, à régler des affaires dont les autres ne veulent pas. Son alchimie est plus utilisée afin d'effrayer d'éventuels opposants à Amestris plutôt que pour le bien de son peuple mais le militaire sert les dents, encaisse. Il sait que ça ne durera qu'un temps, qu'il aura à son tour l'occasion de faire ses preuves et de grimper les marches de la hiérarchie jusqu'à atteindre son objectif.

Il sait que Mam, ses sœurs, Maes, Heathcliff et Mademoiselle Hawkeye – dont il a reçu quelques lettres depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus – le supportent et le soutiennent, et c'est là tout ce dont il a besoin pour avancer.

x

* * *

La prochaine fois, on se retrouve à Ishbal !

Dimanche 24 Mai - 11 h 50.


	6. Le Baptême du Feu

**Auteur :** Titou Douh

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist (manga et anime _Brotherhood_.)

**Titre :** _Let it out_ (tiré de l'OST de l'anime Brotherhood parce vraiment, après avoir cherché la traduction des paroles sur le net, je me suis dit que ça collait incroyablement bien à Roy et Riza…)

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ainsi que l'anime Brotherhood ne m'appartiennent en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa, et des studios d'animation Bones. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Désolée, vraiment, pour ce délai. La vie a fait que j'ai du mettre un temps l'écriture de côté, puis ma muse s'est fait la malle... J'ai rouvert le dossier Let It Out il y a quelques semaines, j'ai pu terminer ce chapitre, mais... Je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra, malheureusement.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Let It Out xXx**_

_**xXx Partie 6 : Le baptême du Feu xXx**_

* * *

x

La première fois qu'il se dit qu'il a fait une énorme erreur arrive quelques mois seulement après. Roy est seulement âgé de vingt-trois lorsqu'il est envoyé à Ishbal, où une terrible guerre fait rage, sur ordre express du Führer. Ses capacités très prisées permettent à ses troupes d'avancer rapidement et on lui confie très tôt sa propre équipe, dont bien évidemment Hughes fait partie.

Tout se passe toujours très vite : un claquement de doigts, une explosion, les troupes avancent, et l'opération de répète encore et encore. L'alchimiste en lui est révolté de voir ainsi ses capacités être lâchement mises en avant _;_ l'être humain en lui est malade de participer à un tel massacre. Lorsqu'il se rend compte pourquoi il se trouve réellement à Ishbal – l'extermination pure et simple d'un peuple qui n'a rien demandé à personne mais qui dérange – l'envie de fuir le prend à la gorge comme jamais. Ses mains sont suffisamment tâchées de sang pour toute une vie, l'odeur de la chair brûlée imprègne ses vêtements et il ne peut plus le supporter.

Il ne peut plus se supporter lui-même, d'ailleurs. Heureusement que Hughes est là pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable : se suicider sur le champ de bataille ne réparerait pas toute la souffrance et le malheur qu'il a causés, ça ne ramènerait aucune de ses victimes à la vie. Alors, sans réfléchir, il continue de suivre les ordres qui lui ont été donnés, en espérant qu'un jour peut-être, l'occasion de se racheter lui sera donnée.

La pire épreuve qu'il a à subir à la guerre survient lorsqu'ils procèdent à l'extermination du district numéro vingt-six. Deux tireurs embusqués sur un toit empêchent la progression de son unité, aussi se rend-t-il sur place afin de s'en occuper. Lorsqu'il monte sur le toit pour repérer d'éventuels survivants, toutefois… Il se glace d'effroi.

A travers la poussière soulevée par l'explosion, il discerne une silhouette en mouvement et se prépare à attaquer une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il reconnaît son ancien camarade Ishbal, qui a déserté l'année passée. Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et Heathcliff Arber prononce le nom de Roy avant de serrer les dents, en demandant pourquoi, et de le mettre en joue vivement. L'alchimiste n'a pas le temps de réagir et l'homme qu'il considérait comme un ami lui tire dessus avant de se faire abattre sèchement par Hughes. A son réveil, Roy découvre que la balle s'est logée dans sa montre en argent. Il apprend également le décès d'Heathcliff, et cette nouvelle le plonge dans un état cataleptique. Le jeune homme n'arrive plus à manger ni à dormir et reste pendant de longues heures prostré dans sa tente, jusqu'à ce que Hughes vienne le chercher au lever du soleil afin d'aller 'travailler'.

Une nuit, pourtant, le fardeau qu'il porte sur ses épaules semble être intolérable. Un drap recouvrant sa tête et ses épaules, Roy se demande pourquoi il est encore là, pourquoi l'armée d'Amestris en est arrivée à exterminer des femmes et des enfants innocents sans raison proprement valable. Ses supérieurs ne lui laissent aucun répit et, bientôt, Hughes apparaît pour le prévenir de l'imminence du début de l'extermination du district vingt-sept. Tout le monde compte sur lui et son ami évoque même la possibilité d'une promotion qui laisse l'alchimiste de glace.

Roy lui demande pourquoi il tue des gens de son propre pays et Hughes lui sert la raison que la hiérarchie a utilisée pour justifier leur décision – à savoir que les Ishbals ont troublé la paix en Amestris – mais son ami n'y croit pas. Il ne sait pas comment mais son ancien rival en arrive à mentionner Central et la femme qui l'attend là-bas, Gracia. Le cœur léger, il babille à propos de combien elle l'aide à tenir le coup et d'à quel point il l'aime et lui annonce qu'il a l'intention de l'épouser une fois la guerre terminée, et de faire de lui son témoin. Désabusé, Roy demande s'il embrasse cette femme et la touche avec ses mains couvertes de sang avant de se faire violemment attraper par le col de son uniforme.

Hughes crie qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qu'il a appris sur le champ de bataille : vivre avec la femme qu'on aime est un bonheur qui peut exister n'importe où, mais c'est le plus grand de tous. Il rajoute qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour y goûter, qu'il survivra et assumera tout ce qu'il a fait à Ishbal et qu'il sourira lorsqu'il se retrouvera en face de Gracia. Il essaye de se persuader lui-même lorsqu'il déclare qu'il parviendra à la rendre heureuse, et Roy détourne le regard, mentalement épuisé.

L'image de Mademoiselle Hawkeye passe brièvement devant ses yeux et il pense qu'il ne voudrait jamais lui infliger pareil fardeau, qu'elle ne connaisse jamais l'horreur de la guerre. Hughes le ramène à la réalité en disant qu'ils doivent se dépêcher et l'alchimiste lui demande d'attendre trente secondes de plus, pendant lesquelles Roy tente de se recomposer. Il en arrive même à formuler une prière silencieuse à un dieu en lequel il ne croit même pas, puis Hughes annonce que le temps imparti est terminé et lui ordonne de se lever.

Le regard noir, l'esprit en ébullition, le militaire prend une profonde inspiration et enfile ses gants ignifugés. Ils quittent la tente ensemble, sans un regard en arrière : il est l'heure de la guerre, et ça n'attend pas. Ça n'attend jamais.

Il tue encore de nombreuses personnes innocentes dont un enfant particulièrement jeune mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de flancher. La guerre peut être particulièrement atroce, il en a plus que conscience, et il s'efforce de ne pas fermer les yeux à chaque nouvelle fois qu'il claque des doigts. Il veut se souvenir de chacun des visages qu'il brûle, se souvenir de chacune des vies qu'il prend au nom d'une armée dans laquelle il s'est engagé pour améliorer la vie de ses concitoyens et qui l'a si profondément déçu.

Pourtant, il s'efforce de toujours avancer, perdant un peu plus de son humanité à chaque victime qu'il fait, jusqu'au moment où il ne se sent plus capable d'effectuer un geste aussi simple que celui de claquer des doigts. Il se trouve face à un Ishbal qui, d'après ses estimations, est plus jeune que lui. Le pauvre garçon tient une arme dans ses mains, ses yeux sont exorbités et n'expriment que de la peur… Et Roy se sent parfaitement inapte à l'éliminer alors que c'est une évidence que l'adolescent – qui pourrait tout aussi bien être son petit frère – n'a aucune mauvaise intention à son encontre. Seulement, il a le bras tendu dans sa direction, et il ne lui reste plus qu'à réaliser un seul geste de rien du tout pour lui prendre la vie. Sa conviction fond comme neige au soleil et bientôt ses forces quittent son bras qui commence à retomber, et la peur qui anime les pupilles du garçon se transforme soudain en folie pure, étincelle meurtrière mettant le feu aux poudres. Le militaire sait qu'il risque de prendre une balle d'un moment à l'autre, mais l'envie de se battre l'a totalement quitté et, défait, il ne cherche même pas à riposter quand l'Ishbal se met à hurler. Un véritable cri d'agonie teinté d'effroi vrille les tympans de Roy et il voit l'arme dans les mains de l'enfant se lever vivement pour le mettre en joue avant de fermer les yeux.

Un coup de feu retentit, assourdissant, et l'alchimiste se fige, s'attendant à ressentir une douleur atroce au niveau de son torse. Lorsqu'elle tarde à se manifester, il rouvre les yeux pour plonger dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, vide, terne, et le voit lentement tomber au sol, inanimé. Comprenant ce qu'il vient de se passer, Roy tombe à genoux à ses côtés, les yeux exorbités, le souffle court. Vivant.

Lorsque le reste de son unité arrive sur les lieux pour savoir s'il va bien, l'alchimiste se contente de secouer mollement la tête et de fixer Hughes, hagard. Ce dernier sourit fièrement, et remercie l'Œil du Faucon d'être parmi eux en s'adressant directement au ciel. Roy ne répond rien et se laisse mollement emmener par ses soldats, espérant fortement qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce à quoi il pense, _suppliant_ mentalement pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Malheureusement, ses prières ne sont ni entendues ni exaucées et il se retrouve le soir même face à face avec Mademoiselle Hawkeye. Le sourire qu'elle lui adresse est désolé, terne ses pupilles ambrées ont perdu leur éclat chaud caractéristique que le jeune homme a appris à aimer, et les traits de son visage son tirés. Elle est clairement épuisée – certainement a-t-elle du mal à dormir, comme lui – et sa voix est basse et éraillée lorsqu'elle le salue.

Dans un premier temps, Roy ne dit rien et se contente de la fixer, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle fait à Ishbal, pourquoi elle porte un uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris. Il n'a pas besoin de lui poser la question et la réponse vient d'elle-même – après tout, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et savent interpréter le comportement l'un de l'autre : elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Un métier exercé entre quatre murs ne lui aurait de toute façon pas convenu, elle qui était habituée à l'air frais de la campagne, et elle voulait absolument être à ses côtés, à l'aider dans sa tâche.

Lorsque Mademoiselle Hawkeye avoue ceci, Roy ferme les yeux, abasourdi : c'est donc de sa faute si la jeune femme s'est engagée, si elle a connu l'horreur de la guerre. La discussion continue quand Riza évoque ses années à l'académie militaire – elle y est entrée l'année suivant celle où il a terminé sa formation – et elle lui apprend qu'elle a été envoyée au front sans même avoir été diplômée tellement son instructeur référent a été impressionné par ses capacités de sniper.

L'alchimiste serre les dents, songeant qu'il s'agit là d'une folie totale, qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici, qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir ses mains couvertes de sang alors qu'elle est si jeune. Son esprit ne cesse d'hurler que cela n'est pas juste, que personne ne devrait être confronté à la mort de cette façon, que Mademoiselle Hawkeye n'aurait _jamais_ dû connaître l'enfer de la guerre. Et pourtant, elle se trouve bien en face de lui, et il peut discerner le même fardeau qui hante ses épaules sur les siennes, tellement frêles… Certainement trop.

La soirée passe tranquillement. Roy déteste que leurs retrouvailles se fassent dans un lieu de désolation comme le champ de bataille où ils se trouvent actuellement mais il ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas content de revoir Mademoiselle Hawkeye. A présent, il comprend pourquoi il n'a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles d'elle au cours des deux dernières années et, même s'il ne le devrait pas, il est vraiment heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

Tout dans sa tête devient contradictoire dès lors que Riza entre en jeu : un instant il pense qu'elle serait mieux dans un endroit sûr, le moment suivant il grince des dents lorsqu'il se rend compte que sa présence à ses côtés est une bénédiction. Il voudrait tellement être capable de la protéger du danger mais se retrouve en situation critique et c'est finalement à elle de venir à son secours. Il voudrait être fort, pouvoir la soutenir, mais craque lamentablement devant elle et les rôles s'inversent à nouveau… Roy sait qu'il ne sera plus capable de tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Ses journées sont devenues de plus en plus longues à mesure que les districts ont été « nettoyés » et il en est arrivé au point où il ne peut plus du tout dormir. Les cris de tous les gens qu'il a tués viennent le hanter dès qu'il parvient à trouver le sommeil et leurs visages apeurés l'empêchent de garder les yeux fermés pendant de trop longues périodes. La fatigue envahit de plus en plus son corps, traîtresse insidueuse, et rend ses mouvements flous, nuls de toute précision. L'alchimiste manque deux ou trois fois de se faire tuer stupidement et se fait souvent rappeler à l'ordre par Hughes, bien qu'il soit un de ses subordonnés.

L'extermination se prolonge pendant deux semaines supplémentaires. Un petit groupe d'Ishbal parvient à s'échapper, mené par un des prêtres de leur église, et les supérieurs de Roy décident qu'ils peuvent – finalement – mettre un terme à l'opération.

Le jour du départ, l'alchimiste ordonne à ses hommes de terminer les paquetages, ayant dans l'idée de retrouver mademoiselle Hawkeye. Il la repère non loin des tentes, agenouillée dans un coin légèrement épargné par les destructions de bâtiments. Curieux, le jeune homme s'avance et la surprend en train de terminer une tombe de fortune. Doucement, il s'approche d'elle, lui demande s'il s'agit d'un de ses camarades tombés en combat. Elle répond, le regard vide, que c'était un enfant Ishbal, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans la rue, comme ça. Roy sent son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrinede nombreux Ishbals n'auront même pas de sépulture, et penser à ceci le révolte encore plus que tout le reste. Riza détourne le regard, lui tourne le dos, et l'alchimiste déteste cela. Sur le point de lui demander de ne pas le fuir, il se fige aux mots qu'elle prononce, à la demande qu'elle lui fait : brûler son dos, la libérer du fardeau des recherches de son père. Le jeune homme sent la bile remonter et refuse immédiatement : la blesser est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite au monde, et il a promis à son père de prendre soin d'elle, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Alors, la jeune femme se tourne vers lui et plante son regard ambré dans le sien. Roy peut y discerner des larmes naissantes et sent les barrières en lui tomber une à une et, lorsqu'elle lui redemande à nouveau son aide, le suppliant presque, il est obligé de serrer les dents et les poings. Sa détermination le quitte complètement face à la douleur et au désarroi de Riza et, vaincu, il accepte d'accéder à sa requête, une fois qu'ils seront rentrés à Central. La jeune femme soupire, soulagée, et le remercie doucement.

Roy, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'il vient de promettre le mènera à sa perte, qu'il vient de détruire une nouvelle partie de lui-même. Il songe à Mam, à ses sœurs, et le désespoir l'envahit : que vont-elles penser de lui ? Penseront-elles qu'il est un monstre, qu'il est devenu quelqu'un d'abject ? Penseront-elles que la personne qu'il est devenu n'est plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il était avant ? Le trouveront-elles changé au point d'avoir peur de lui, de le rejeter ? Ces questions tournent encore et encore dans son esprit tandis qu'il suit Riza à travers les débris de bâtiment. Les unités ont pratiquement terminé de plier bagage, l'heure du départ approche, et avec elle celle de prendre ses responsabilités arrive à grands pas.

Le trajet de retour s'effectue dans un silence de plomb. Même Maes, d'habitude si prompt à babiller à propos de Gracia, fixe le paysage au dehors sans le moindre mot. Roy trouve ça pesant mais ne fait pas le moindre effort afin de briser l'atmosphère froide. A ses côtés, mademoiselle Hawkeye est immobile et s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il pourrait jurer qu'elle dort. Seulement, il sait quel enfer elle a vécu ces dernières semaines, et il est persuadé qu'elle se retrouve dans la même situation que lui : lorsqu'elle arrive à garder les yeux suffisamment longtemps fermés, ses pensées se teintent de sang et de cris et, la plupart du temps, elle se réveille en sursaut à cause de violents cauchemars.

L'envie de s'accrocher à elle par n'importe quel moyen le prend à mi-chemin mais il n'y cède pas. La jeune femme est désormais sous ses ordres et, même s'il n'y a que Maes pour les voir bouger, il ne veut pas la mettre dans l'embarras. A la place, il se décale légèrement dans sa direction, de façon à ce que leurs épaules se touchent presque et, comme il l'avait prédit, il sent Riza se tendre sensiblement.

Fatigué, Roy décide de fermer les yeux. Il sait qu'il ne pourra de toute façon pas dormir, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il vient tout juste de participer à un massacre ordonné et couvert par son propre gouvernement et qu'il en est sorti vivant. Il sait que les nuits qui suivront seront certainement difficiles, probablement éreintantes. Et lorsque la promesse qu'il a faite à Riza se rappelle à ses bons souvenirs, il a l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais il est un homme adulte, un Alchimiste d'Etat.

Roy Mustang a pratiquement vingt-quatre ans et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprend ce contre quoi Berthold Hawkeye l'a toujours mis en garde, amer et repentant.


End file.
